Fantasy on Parade
Fantasy on Parade is a book in The Walt Disney Parade series. It was originally published in 1970 with Donald Duck appearing in the Mickey and the Beanstalk story, but the revised 1977 edition contains more stories with Donald. Donald Duck Stories Mickey and the Beanstalk In an adaptation of the cartoon Mickey and the Beanstalk, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy climb the gigantic beanstalk and enter a magical kingdom of enormous scope. The Golden Goose Donald's cousin Fethry goes to Grandma Duck's farm to relax, but she makes him do chores. While chopping wood, he shares his lunch with a man who repays him with a golden goose. Scrooge McDuck sees it and wants to touch it. When he does, he sticks to it. Huey, Dewey and Louie try to pull him free, but they stick to him. Daisy tries to pull them off and becomes stuck too. The Beagle Boys try to steal the goose but they stick to it as well. The Princess who never laughed sees the spectacle and begins giggling, so the king rewards them by freeing them all from the goose. When Fethry returns, Grandma doesn't believe his story and sends him to chop wood again. Chicken Little A dumb chick convinces Donald, Goofy, and Mickey that the sky is falling. Her stupidity saves them from the Big Bad Wolf. Duck in Boots Scrooge's penniless great-great-great-grandfather enlists his nephew Donald's help to curry favor with the king, who soon proclaims him Lord McDuck. The Little Red Hen The Little Red Hen asks for help baking bread. Gus Goose is too busy resting, Donald is too busy playing bongos, and Huey, Dewey and Louie are too busy listening to a dragon fight on the radio. As she bakes it herself, she sees a man in princely garb walking past her house. She shares her bread with him, hoping he'll reward her with jewels. The hungry others arrive to see the luckiest duck in the world finishing the last bite, then Gladstone explains he is not a prince, but an out-of-work actor. Donald Duck and the Witch Donald doesn't believe in witches, until the boys befriend one. Donald Duck and the Light-Fingered Genie Upset that J.P. Thimblerig has become nearly as rich as himself, Scrooge squawks at Donald to come up with an idea or else. Don takes the boys to the beach and finds a jug. A man cautions him to throw it back in the water, but Don brings it home, thinking it might be valuable. Realizing it is only a fairly-new molasses jug, he is about to throw it away when a voice tells him to stop. Abdul the genie emerges. He uses all Donald's hot water to take a bath. The boys use all Donald's money to buy the genie new clothes. Abdul says not to worry, he can get them anything they need and invites them out to dinner. He conjures up a new sports car, then a helicopter, then a flying carpet to carry them to a nice restaurant. He hands Donald a wad of crisp new money to pay the waiter. When they leave, uniformed men confront them about the stolen car, the stolen experimental helicopter, and the counterfeit bills. Uncle Scrooge bails them out of trouble. Donald orders the genie back into the bottle and is about to throw it into the water when he hatches a brilliant plan. The next day, Scrooge assures him his job is safe after Donald says he had the jug delivered to his rival, and they see Thimblerig on the news trying to explain his way out of Abdul's newest messes. Category:Books Category:Daisy Category:Goofy Category:Huey, Dewey and Louie Category:Uncle Scrooge Category:Grandma Duck Category:Gladstone Gander Category:Gus Goose Category:Ducklopedia